Jaloux?
by GottaLuvGia
Summary: When Italy spends more time with France, Germany finds himself feeling new emotions. Is this really what the Frenchman calls, Jaloux? Rated M for Smut, Review are greatly loved ! Enjoy


"And then France took me to the_ Eiffel Tower_! It was so tall I thought I would just fall...Ve..Germany, are you listening?" Questioned the Italian.  
The German stuffed mash potatoes in his mouth. Yes, he was listening, but he didn't like what he was listening to. It seemed as though the minute the war ended, Italy ran to France. Sometimes days would go on where he wouldn't see his friend until night time. Not that he minded, things were finally quiet. So why did he feel so aggravated whenever Italy mentioned that man?  
"Yeah..I'm listening." muttered Germany. He slowed down his eating pace, letting his friend continue his story.

* * *

The blond twisted and turned in his bed. A bed made for two, but it was lacking one. It was lacking one that would cuddle up to the blond in the middle of the night. One that had soft, strawberry scented, auburn hair. The blond craved to caress that hair...to feel his fingers run through it, and to touch the little man's curl...  
The sound of a car interrupted his thoughts. He quickly got out of bed, revealing nothing but his ebony boxers. Quickly but in a silent manner, the blond made his way to the living room.  
The blinds made a _**click**_ sound as he peaked through them, seeing a blue sports car in his driveway. Squinting, he could make out who was in the driver's seat.  
_ France_. Germany grimaced. The man who was taking all of Italy's attention, and the man he would hear an awful lot about when Italy came home._ France_ this, and_ France_ that, he had **enough** of it!  
His mind wandered for a minute. Why was he so irked? He used to complain left and right that Italy always bothered him, preventing him from working and just being a distraction. Shouldn't he be glad that he was off his hands? That someone else took away the burden...?  
Snapping out of his trance, Germany saw the passenger door open. France seemed to be trying to pick up Italy, who wasn't moving at all. Blond locks brushed over lightly tanned skin as the brunet was lifted, bridal style. The Frenchman start to walk towards the door, giving little kisses on the smaller man's forehead.  
That's what set the German off. Unable to control himself, Germany opened the door in fury. He caught France off guard, who jumped, almost dropping the sleeping male.  
"Ahhh...Germany! I didn't know you'd be up at this hour." greeted France, reassuring his hold on the sleeping man in his arms. He shook his head, moving his golden locks from his face. Unlike the German, the Frenchman preferred his hair to be long and flowing, rather to short and slicked back.  
"Well, I didn't know Feliciano would be out this hour. With someone like you, none the less." sharply replied Ludwig. Before Francis could react, Feli was taken from his hold. The smaller man was hoisted over Ludwig's broad shoulders, making him groan at the sudden movement.  
"What do you mean, someone like _me_?" Francis replied, looking offended. Ludwig rolled his eyes.  
"I mean someone who likes to pry." he grumbled.  
"Excuse you! I wouldn't pry on little sweet Feli~" declared the Frenchman, dragging out the last word.  
"Don't you call him that!" snapped the German. The Frenchman tensed up, but seeing the look in the German's eyes, he eased back down. Francis started to smirk, much to Ludwig's surprise-and distaste.  
"Could it be, on of the toughest nations on Earth is..." Francis started. He whispered in Ludwig's ear, "..._jaloux?_"  
Now Ludwig didn't know much French-it never interested him- but he clearly understood what Francis was accusing. Out of reflex, he towered over the other man.  
He snarled, "I am not jealous. I just don't want you forcing yourself on Feliciano."  
Francis stood there and blinked. Coming back to his senses, he showed his smirk once again.  
"Forgive me, but you are mistaken. In fact, I have someone else in my eyes. Though, if little cute Feli did want me to take away his cherry..." The Frenchman stopped himself when he met the German's gaze. It sent chills down his spine, and his fantasy stopped.  
"Who is that someone else?" Asked Ludwig. Francis started to turn away from him, heading into his car.  
"Well, let's say that this person has some interesting...sourcils." replied the Frenchman. The German didn't know what sourcils meant, but before he could ask, the car was already driving down the road.  
The blond sighed, carrying the smaller man inside. What was all that about? Why did he suddenly act like a brute? Could he really be jealous? Of Francis of all people...  
A creak was heard as Ludwig opened his bedroom door. He had a guest bedroom, but he felt like he wanted to sleep with Feliciano tonight.  
The Italian's head was rested against a pillow. The German put the covers on top of the snoozing man.  
Ludwig stood over Feli, watching the man inhale and exhale. Lips that where parted, expression so innocent...the German found himself leaning closer to him. He wanted to taste those lips that teased him. Those lips that cried out his name when in danger, those lips that formed a smile, making his heart warm.  
That's when he caught sight of caramel eyes looking into his.  
"Ve..G-Germany...?" Whimpered Italy. Their faces were so close, Germany could smell the wine off Italy's breathe. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he realized the situation.  
Muttering quick apologies, the blond backed away from his friend, who sat up looking at his surroundings.  
"What...what am I doing here? I thought I was sleeping over Big Brother's house." yawned Feliciano. Ludwig cringed...he had to mention France, right? He just woke up and the first thing that comes to the Italian's mind is France...not him,_ France_...  
Ludwig snapped, rushing to Feli, who was still half asleep. Before the brunet could register what was happening, he felt a pair of lips smash against his own.  
His mind was rushing, Ludwig didn't know what to do. He kept kissing the smaller man, only taking light pauses for air. He didn't feel any kissing back.  
'Please...please just respond...' he thought. As if on cue, he felt soft lips return his desperate kiss. The taste of wine swept in to his mouth as the brunet slipped his tongue in. Both of their tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance. Both of them were in need, desperate, lust.  
Feliciano was pushed onto his back, breaking the kiss. His eyes caught sight of the man above him, before he was caught in another kiss. Opening his eyes, Feli felt his hips buckle out of reflex, causing a groan from his partner. He felt hands take off his shirt, his pants and boxers following soon after. His bare body was against Ludwig's, who he noticed was still wearing something...  
Ludwig felt a tug of his boxers, caused by the curious man below him. Feli's seen him naked plenty of times, but...this time was different. Feli wasn't going to see his best friend, he was going to see his first, naked. The German helped his lover, pulling his boxers down, revealing his already hard member.  
Blue eyes darted everywhere in embarrassment. A cold chill ran down his spine as he felt a light touch on his member.  
"Ve... Germany is so..gifted." Feli pumped the blond's erection, earning a small growl from the larger man.  
"D-don't...that's not, my name...Feliciano.." He dragged the last syllable as he felt the pace on his member increase. He could feel sweat drops forming at his forehead. A warm sensation was starting in his stomach, causing him to take the brunet's hand away.  
"I...I don't want to be the only one...feeling great, here.." his face heated up again. He thought for a moment, and then reached out to cup the Italian's face. If he couldn't declare his love in words, he would do so by actions.  
Feliciano found himself being bitten, then kissed, a pattern continuing to go lower and lower. He arched his back as he felt a kiss to the top of his already hard sex.  
"Feli...tell me, what did you do with Francis today?" asked the blond, planting another-more wet- kiss to the head.  
The Italian was dumbfounded, why ask this now? He was smothered in love and lust, opening his mouth to only free a moan.  
"I said-" Ludwig sucked quickly on Feli's erection. Running his tongue from the base up to the tip, earning squirms from his lover. He let go of the member to continue, "-What did you do with Francis today?"  
All of the blood from the Italian's head rushed out. This was Ludwig doing this. Ludwig, Mr. No Emotion, was giving him so much pleasure, just by using his mouth.  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Feli answered, "W-we went..to the mall..and he c-cooked for me.." He took a quick peak at the blond's expression.  
**Hurt**, as if Ludwig was betrayed.  
"L-Ludwig...what's wrong...?" he asked. Supported on his two elbows, Feli tried to sit up. He was immediately pushed back down, glancing at two blue orbs, staring back down at him.  
"Feliciano..." He growled, "I..I want you to be mine. Will you let me...?" The German closed his eyes, leaning on the man below him. He was never good at expressing his feelings. Atleast through words.  
"Ludwig..." breathed the brunet. He ran his fingers through golden, messed up hair. He rubbed their erections together and whispered, "I was always yours..."  
Like a snap, all of Ludwig's doubts flew out the window. He felt a warm, damp area engulf his fingers. Feliciano was the one coating them, flicking his tongue between the spaces, nibbling on the tips.  
Pulling his fingers away, Ludwig lifted the smaller man's legs over his broad shoulders.  
"Ah..please..." Feliciano panted. He felt a finger press into his puckered flesh, making him flinch. Their lips pressed together, distracting the brunet as the blond pushed his finger in. The blond felt his partner's muscles, he thrusted his digit deeper before adding a second one. As he stretched out his partner's entrance, he felt his own member become more swollen.  
"Feli...are you sure..?" Whispered Ludwig. His erection ached and he wanted to fuck- no, make love, to Feliciano, but he would back away this very moment if the brunet didn't want to continue.  
The reply the brunet gave was a quick, wet, kiss. "Voglio che tu mi ami.." he breathed in Ludwig's ear. His legs were slid off broad shoulders and wrapped around the blond's back, exposing his entrance. Feliciano sat up, giving little kisses along Ludwig's shoulders.  
Ludwig slowly positioned himself, pushing the head of his erection in. He could feel Feliciano's grip on him tighten as he pushed deeper, until he was fully inside his lover.  
"A-Are you okay?" he asked, full of concern. He tried not to move, to let his partner adjust. Tears formed at the corners of the Italian's eyes. The German bent down and kissed them away, tasting the bitter flavor.  
A faint whisper past Feli's lips, "You can move now...slowly, per favore..". Ludwig slowly moved out, and then thrust back in. Feliciano's hands took freedom of roaming, feeling every inch of the blond's body. Said blond started to pick up the pace, thrusting harder, earning moans from the brunet.  
"Du-bist,mein-engel" Ludwig growled between thrusts, "Mein. Mein, engel..mein.." As heavy as the bed was, it started to shake with every shove Ludwig gave. Feliciano's pain long turned into pleasure as he shamelessly screamed out his partner's name.  
"Per favore-per favore Ludwig! Ti amo! Ti amo!" shouted Feliciano. He had bitten Ludwig's shoulder to stifle his screams, immediately kissing the area afterwards. He ran his tongue over the bite marks, sending Ludwig off edge.  
The brunet felt himself be pushed onto his back once again, his lover still thrusting hard into him. Both were so close, harshly kissing eachother, tongues exploring eachother's mouths. Feliciano felt a hand run through his auburn hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
Nothing mattered, just the scent of desperate lust filling the air. Ludwig opened his eyes to a beautiful sight, Feliciano overwhelmed by pleasure and need, looking back up at him. Their gaze lasted long, both knowing how the other felt. They needed each other, and both questioned how they lived so long without this beautiful feeling.  
Finally, Ludwig thrusted into that special space that caused Feli to see white. Judging by the Italian's reaction, he angled for that area over and over, hitting it spot on each time.  
Tears of intense pleasure formed at Feliciano's eyes. A hand wrapped around his fully swollen member, pumping it along with the harsh thrusts. His vision became fuzzy, and the Italian finally cried out.  
"L-Ludwig! I'm c-coming!" he shouted, seeing his vision turn to white. He spilled himself on their stomachs, still feeling Ludwig thrust into him at a quicker speed.  
Ludwig growled "Feliciano!", shortly before coming inside Feli. He collapsed on top of the smaller man, rolling to the side after pulling himself out. Both of them panted, catching their breathe.  
Feli could feel two arms pull him into Ludwig's chest, rubbing his nuzzled in Ludwig's chest, whispering 'Ti amo' here and there.  
Ludwig enjoyed it, the feeling that Feli knew how he felt, and that he returned it. He finally had the Italian all to himself, from his smooth, tan skin, to his auburn soft hair. He was Ludwig's, and Ludwig was all his.  
"Ich liebe dich, mein engel.." whispered Ludwig to a sleeping Feli. He gave a kiss to his 'engel's' forehead before drifting off into a deep slumber himself.

* * *

Haha! Well there you go my first smut fic. This was for a hetalia kink meme that I actually wanted to do so yeah...hehe

Translations:

1. "Ich liebe dich, mein engel - I love you, my angel

2. Du-bist,mein-engel - You are my angel

3. Voglio che tu mi ami - I want you to love me

favore-per favore Ludwig! Ti amo! Ti amo! - Please Please Ludwig! I love you! I love you!

As for sourcils...I wanna see who you guys think it is(;

Reviews are welcome~!3


End file.
